Skinny Jeans
by dumbhumanlikeme
Summary: Kurt was taking forever to shop, leaving Blaine impatient, and of course, horny. When he walks out in the tightest pair of pants Blaine has ever seen, he cant take the wait anymore. pointless oneshot. smut, yummy Klaine smut.


**Hey guys! this is the result of my writer's block. pointless smut. (I regret nothing!)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine whined from his chair outside the fitting rooms, "how much longer is this going to take?"

Yes, Blaine loved his boyfriend and would do nearly anything for him, but sitting in a store for hours on end while Kurt tried on clothes is one of the few things he does not enjoy. Especially when he's horny.

"We're almost done, Blaine, I just want to try on these jeans first,"

The younger boy shifted in his chair awkwardly when he heard Kurt's pants dropping to the ground. His (very sexy) boyfriend was half naked, not even ten feet from him and he couldn't do anything about it. The door opened and Kurt stepped out in a pair of black skinny jeans. No, skinny jeans was an understatement. The black pants looked as if they were _painted_ on. Blaine could feel himself getting a problem.

"Turn," Blaine choked out. The boy turned as told and the younger boy almost moaned when seeing Kurt's ass in those pants.

"Do you like them?" Kurt asked, turning in front of the mirror, examining them from different angles, "I think they make me look fat,"

"Kurt!" Blaine walked up behind Kurt and placed a kiss on his neck, "you're perfect…and these jeans are sexy," he winked and moved back to sit down, crossing his legs, trying to be inconspicuous. Kurt smiled and walked back to his fitting room. Blaine heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and lost it. He checked to make sure no one was watching, then slipped into the room with Kurt. The boy's back was to him and he was clothed in simply a V-neck and a pair of black boxers. He walked up behind him and snuck his arms around the older boy's waist. Kurt gasped in surprise, but relaxed as Blaine started pressing kisses to his neck. He found the spot on the base of Kurt's neck that he was so partial to and sucked, occasionally licking or biting gently. Kurt moaned and leaned back, pressing against Blaine. he gasped when he felt the other boy's erection pressing against the back of his thigh. Blaine dragged his mouth up to Kurt's ear, his teeth gliding against the skin in an arousing manner.

"Do you feel what you do to me," he growled, nipping at Kurt's ear. Said boy turned around in Blaine's arms and immediately they crashed their lips together in a hot, needy, passionate kiss. Kurt's tongue traced the younger boy's bottom lip, teasing it open. Blaine complied, opening his mouth. Immediately, his and Kurt's tongues met and began clashing, trying to gain dominance. There was a soft thud as Kurt pushed his boyfriend up against the wall; his way of taking control made Blaine harden even more. He moaned as Kurt pressed their hips together, creating precious friction for them both. Kurt gasped as he was turned around and was now wedged between Blaine and the wall. He moaned into Blaine's mouth as their hips continued to grind against each other. The younger boy slipped his hands beneath Kurt's shirt to feel along the smooth contours of his skin. He brushed against Kurt's nipple, causing the boy to gasp from the wave of pleasure that passed through his body. His hands traveled along the pale boy's smooth chest, electing a moan or gasp whenever his calloused hands skimmed across Kurt's nipples. He brought his hands down to cup Kurt's perky ass. Both boys moaned when Blaine pushed the other boy's body against his own roughly, pleasure coursing through them at the intense friction it provided.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped in between kisses, "touch me," he breathed into Blaine's mouth. The words went straight to the younger boy's cock and he groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of his erection pressing against his tight jeans.

Complying to Kurt's command, he brought his around to cup the bulge in Kurt's boxers, earning him a deep moan from his boyfriend. He could feel the pre-come leaking through the thin material of the boy's boxers. He brought his hands to rest above the waistband, as if waiting for Kurt's permission.

"Go ahead," Kurt mumbled. Blaine took the boxers and slid them down Kurt's legs, who stepped out of them, now standing completely bare in front of a fully clothed Blaine. The curly-haired boy knelt on the ground, his face directly in front of Kurt's swollen cock.

"You're so perfect," he mumbled before pressing a light kiss to the inside of the boy's thighs. He trailed his lips along his thighs, teasing just a bit.

"Stop being such a fucking tease, Blaine," Kurt gasped out from above him. He smirked and took Kurt into his mouth all at once. The older boy gasped and closed his eyes, his hands moving to Blaine's hair. The feeling of his hands tangled in Blaine's hair turned him on even more and he hummed around Kurt's thick cock. The feel of Blaine's mouth humming around him caused Kurt to throw his head back against the wall, trying to stifle his moans.

"Ughhhh, Blaine," The wet, warm heat from Blaine's mouth felt like ecstasy around his swollen member. He moaned loudly as the boy on his knees used his tongue to trace the vein along the underside of his cock. He gasped and his eyes flew open as he felt Blaine drag his teeth along him, the feeling was a bit painful, but so _hot. _

"Ungh- fuck," he moaned, watching Blaine's head bob back and forth. He couldn't help himself, his hips acted on their own accord and bucked into the boy's mouth. When Blaine stopped, Kurt couldn't help but groan and the loss.

"Fuck my mouth," Blaine _growled_ and took Kurt back into his mouth. Complying to his demand, Kurt began thrusting into his mouth, moaning every time he could feel the tip hitting the back of the boy's throat.

"Fuck, babe, im- im so close," Kurt breathed out in warning, his thrusts getting irregular and sporadic as the feeling in his stomach tightened.

"Come for me, babe," Blaine drawled, his voice gravelly. His words pushed Kurt to the edge and white spots appeared in front of his eyes and he came into Blaine's ready mouth. The boy swallowed eagerly, moaning at the taste of Kurt in his mouth. After one final kiss to the tip of Kurt's limp member, he pulled his boxers back up his shaky legs and stood up to be met immediately by Kurt's lips. They both moaned at the taste of the older boy mixed in with their kiss. Kurt began attacking Blaine's neck, finding the spot he loved and began sucking and nipping at it until he was satisfied it would leave a mark. Dragging his teeth up to his ear, he whispered,

"My turn," and dropped to his knees, reaching for Blaine's zipper.

_Maybe this shopping trip was a good idea after all._


End file.
